


Naruto's adventures

by Rangerfan58



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, bit AU which will be explained in story, supposed character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	1. Chapter 1

Well the group was running hard and fast trying to escape the enemy

PERSON 1

can anyone hear them?

PERSON 2

no but that doesn't mean a thing

PERSON 3

there's no way they escaped the trap I laid

PERSON 4

that's enough guys we're almost at the village once we get there we'll be safe now lets take to the trees

REST

hai

and so Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi start tree hopping while simultaneously thinking of what weapons they still had

NARUTO

Kakashi-sensei what about paper bombs

KAKASHI

sorry Naruto but that's not a good idea right now we don't know if they have anything to counteract it we keep running the scroll is too important to risk last ditch effort is I make them chase me if it comes down to that you are to continue the mission is that understood

REST

(dejectedly) hai

well it came down to one option and once Kakashi had  _most_  of the enemy away the group continued to head towards Konoha well more like Naruto and Sakura continued towards Konoha while Sasuke slowed down the enemy and shortly before they reached the village they were met up by ANBU

ANBU 1

do you have the scroll?

SAKURA

yes it's in my pack and will be delivered in person to Lady Tsunade

ANDBU 2

where's the rest of your squad?

NARUTO

Sasuke is slowing down those that continued to follow us after Kakashi-sensei led most of the group away from us

just then Sasuke joined the group

SASUKE

those that followed us have been taken care of

ANBU

where's Kakashi?

SASUKE

unknown

they reach Konoha and give the scroll to Tsunade and she notices Kakashi missing and the team anxious


	2. Chapter 2

TSUNADE

where's Kakashi?

NARUTO

he played distraction for us while we got the scroll to you

TSUNADE

are you saying he's gone missing

SAKURA

yes Lady Tsunade

TSUNADE

(sighs) we're already dealing with one crises I don't need another Snake get a squad and find Kakashi

SNAKE

yes ma'am

he dissapears

TSUNADE

you three are to go to the hospital to get checked out

NARUTO

but Kakashi-sensei...

TSUNADE

used to be an ANBU operative he knows what he's doing

SASUKE

he saved me from Orochimaru I owe him for that and I always repay my debts since I now know better than to go after my brother

TSUNADE

I know but you three won't do anyone any good if you're tiered and injured I'll let you know if we have any word

meanwhile Kakashi was in a nice little corner having no backup and low on supplies

KAKASHI

looks like you've got me

NINJA 1

indeed we do

what no one know was that he was nearing the Sand territory and since Konoha and Sand were allies lets just say that once Gaara found out it wouldn't exactly be pretty and he did find out fairly quickly thanks to a patrol unit

GAARA

have squads 8, 10 and 12 meet up with me, Temari and Kankuro in 5 minutes

NINJA 1

but Kazekage sama

GAARA

just do it

NINJA 2

with all due respect Kazekage sama how can you send out a squad that hasn't come back yet?

GAARA

who's missing?

NINJA 1

squad 10

GAARA

very well tell the others

NINJA 2

yes sir

10 minutes later Kakashi had backup


	3. Chapter 3

TEMARI

heard you were having trouble so we came to check it out

KANKURO

wasn't expecting missing-nin and former Akatsuki though

KAKASHI

yea well what can I say we had a pretty important document that my students are sure to have given to Lady Tsunade by now

well after a few minutes the enemy retreats

GAARA

you're tired

KAKASHI

I'll be fine

but he starts to sway making a member of squad 8 catch him

GAARA

you are precious to Naruto who is also important to me I will send a message to your village that you are fine but resting here for a few days you've lost a lot of blood

KAKASHI

can't argue with you there very well I'll come with...you...

Kakashi's body finally gives out on him as he falls asleep from sheer exhaustion coupled with blood loss a few days later in Konoha

ANBU

nothing on Kakashi

TSUNADE

(sighs) very well get squad 7 and...

SHIZUNE

Lady Tsunade we have a message from the Sand stating that Kakashi Hatake is with them recuperating from injuries occurred in battle against those that were chasing him and states he should be back in a few days

TSUNADE

thank you Shizune tell squad 7 I want to meet them for an upcoming mission which is meeting up with their teammate though they won't know that

a short time later squad 7 was informed of their mission

NARUTO

so we're to meet up with a fellow shinobi

TSUNADE

correct he's been gone for a bit so you're to update him on current events

GROUP

hai

a few days later they got to the meeting spot early

SASUKE

we're early

NARUTO

yea unlike...

SAKURA

hey I'm sure he's OK

suddenly

VOICE

yo

they turn to see Kakashi who looked a little more tired than usual but it was still him down to the excuses


	4. Chapter 4

SQUAD

you're late

KAKASHI

my bad my bad you see I was on my way back when I saw and old lady who needed help and so...

SQUAD

liar

KAKASHI

fine then lets go home

and so the squad updates Kakashi and Kakashi updates them and then they get to the village where Kakashi goes to report in to the Hokage

TSUNADE

so you don't know who was after you

KAKASHI

no (thinks)  _I have an idea and if I'm right this is something I have to do alone_  (out loud) if you'll excuse me I have a squad to meet and train

TSUNADE

of course Kakashi you're dismissed

Kakashi goes to the usual training ground to see his students already practicing against each other so he makes a clone and joins in the fight two hours later all four of them were breathing hard and unable to move yet they  _still_  challenged each other

NARUTO

first one to reach the top of a tree gets first dibs on choosing tomorrows practice grounds and what we're practicing

SASUKE

fine by me Naruto and just so you know I'll win

SAKURA

we'll see about that

KAKASHI

don't waste your breath guys I was ANBU and  _I_ can't move what makes you think you can?

NARUTO

easy because to beat the Akatsuki we need to get stronger every day so that what happened to Gaara doesn't happen to anyone else I say it's time to end this

KAKASHI

(sits up) but Naruto if you go after them you could die like...like Asuma did (sighs) it's been 2 years and I  _still_  can't forget

the others sit up as well having regained most of their strength

NARUTO

Kakashi-sensei what was your sensei like you know before you went on to your own team and what's he like now?

KAKASHI

my sensei...died..when I still needed him he never saw me become a sensei yet at the same time I feel like he has

SASUKE

who was your sensei?

KAKASHI

Yondaime Hokage or as I called him Yondaime-sensei

NARUTO

your sensei was the fourth Hokage?

KAKASHI

yes I miss him even now if only I was by his side when he died I would have gladly died with him fighting the demon if all I could've done was weaken the fox I would have done so

SAKURA

Kakashi-sensei where were you when the demon attacked?

KAKASHI

following orders and playing decoy for the demon but our efforts weren't enough I'm afraid (thinking)  _if only I wasn't too young at the time and forbidden from doing so I would've taken care of you Naruto like your father the Yondaime took care of me_  (out loud) well that's enough training for today see you guys bright and early tomorrow

unfortunately plans were changed as Kakashi got a note

NOTE

Kakashi if you value your precious village you will meet us at the border at midnight and become a missing nin remember midnight

there was no signature but Kakashi knew who it was

KAKASHI

(thinks)  _so I was right_

he packs his gear and leaves making it to the border with time to spare

PERSON

so you came

KAKASHI

yes  _uncle_  I came what do you want with me

UNCLE

I think you know do it

Kakashi feels something in his arm and he blacks out and is taken away from his home next day in Konoha mid afternoon

NARUTO

he's late

SASUKE

later than usual even

SAKURA

could he have suddenly been called on a mission

they look at each other and then head to the Hokage tower

SAKURA

Lady Tsunade did you send Kakashi-sensei on a mission last night or early this morning

TSUNADE

no I've actually been looking for him myself his mission report is late

NARUTO

Lady Tsunade requesting permission to go to the edge of our nation to look for him

TSUNADE

request denied sorry Naruto but until we have more information I can't send you out wondering aimlessly about to possibly get captured I'll request help from Kazekage Gaara in the meantime you three are to stay here

suddenly three ANBU showed up one of which was Snake


	5. Chapter 5

SNAKE

lady Tsunade and squad 7 led by Kakashi Hatake

GROUP

yes?

SNAKE

we need to talk

(looks at Shizune) in private

SHIZUNE

I'll go get the afternoon traffic report and some papers from the academy that Iruka-sensei need you to see Lady Tsunade

she leaves

SNAKE

we have reason to believe Kakashi Hatake has left the Leaf village

TSUNADE

what make you say that?

SNAKE

squad 4 was on patrol close to the village when they saw Hatake head towards the border with only his gear they followed him and when they saw him talking to foreigners they came straight back but got in a fight probably because of what they saw they're all alive but badly injured

TSUNDADE

I see get Captain Yamato here immediately squad 7 stay here until he arrives I have new orders for the four of you

5 minutes later Yamato arrived

YAMATO

you sent for me Tsunade sama

TSUNADE

yes you four will go and fetch Kakashi use any means necessary they already have a head start here's some passes should you get caught now go

GROUP

hai

two weeks later they were officially lost (or so they thought)

SASUKE

we're lost aren't we?

YAMATO

yes we are

NARUTO

and no sign of Kakashi-sensei either this stinks

2 sand village squads were headed home when they saw the group

SAND 1

hey captain I think I see Leaf shinobi shall we check it out

CAPTAIN

yes but lets be careful just in case

REST

hai

Yamato was the first to get into a defensive stance with the others following suit

CAPTAIN

easy we're Sand shinobi you are?

the group immediately relaxes


	6. Chapter 6

YAMATO

I'm captain Yamato of the Leaf village and with me are Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki we currently make up squad 7 otherwise known as Team Kakashi

SAND 1

if this is Team Kakashi where is he?

NARUTO

we don't know he was last seen at the border but by the time we got there he was gone

SAND 2

so that's what the letter was about

CAPTAIN

if you four would come with me we'll take you to Sand where you can rest and plan your next move

YAMATO

we appreciate it thank you

they head toward Sand meanwhile with Kakashi

PERSON

ah you're awake

KAKASHI

how long was I out?

PERSON

two weeks

KAKASHI

why you...

he tries to lunge but fails as he's chained to the wall

PERSON

until you agree to cooperate you're being chained up and without weapons

the person leaves the cell leaving Kakashi to think out loud

KAKASHI

by now Lady Tsunade is sure to have sent a squad to find and capture me until I can prove my loyalty but the  _reason_  I left alone and armed was to stop my uncle without risking my comrades (sighs) he's probably going to attack Konoha any day now and they  _won't_  have any warning unless...that could work considering where they chained my hands

Kakashi summons Pakkun

PAKKUN

what have you gotten yourself into now pup?

KAKASHI

trouble and plenty of it too I tired to go against my uncle solo and you can see how that ended I need you to get a message to Lady Tsunade warning her of imminent attack if it hasn't happened already and tell my squad not to come after me

PAKKUN

anything else?

KAKASHI

no that's everything now go be swift

Pakkun leaves 2 days later in Sand

GAARA

you're needed back in your village

YAMATO

what for Kazekage?

GAARA

it's under attack by rogue Lightening shinobi

NARUTO

but Kakashi-sensei

YAMATO

we'll pick up the trail after the battle

the group quickly gets back and with Naruto's clones they win the fight just as Pakkun gets to the village

PAKKUN

where's Tsunade?

ANBU 1

who wants to know?

PAKKUN

Pakkun

ANBU 2

one of Kakashi's nin-hounds follow us

they quickly find Tsunade

TSUNADE

Pakkun what are you going here without the traitor Kakashi?

PAKKUN

Lady Tsunade there's more going on than you think I already came to late to warn you of the attack but there's more from him

TSUNADE

like what?

PAKKUN

his squad isn't to go after him and I think I know why

TSUNADE

oh and why exactly shouldn't they follow a traitor?

PAKKUN

because his hand was forced by his evil uncle the place reeks of that guy

TSUNADE

an evil uncle but that means what the ANBU saw was...get Ibiki and ANBU retrieval squad 9 we're bringing Kakashi home one way or another

two weeks later Kakashi heard the sound of battle outside his cell and one voice was very recognizable and interrogating someone

IBIKI

where...is...Kakashi?

PERSON

I don't know what you're talking about

IBIKI

do you need a reminder?

VOICE

not now Ibiki we need to find Kakashi before Naruto goes nuts and decides to disobey Hokage's orders and follow us

IBIKI

fine tell me before I knock you out

PERSON

forget it

Kakashi hears a thump that signals someone out cold and decides to help his rescuers out a bit

KAKASHI

Ibiki can you hear me?

IBIKI

yes and I've located where you are

KAKASHI

good these chains are starting to chaff

they quickly reach Kakashi and unchain him


	7. Chapter 7

ANBU

can you stand up Kakashi?

KAKASHI

not really they starved and tortured me to keep me out cold and not fighting

IBIKI

Dog Snake carry him the rest are to cover the rear

ALL

hai

IBIKI

lets go

and with that they leave Lightening and head to Konoha 3 days later they arrived in Sand with the ANBU "looking" worried

GAARA

we'll take care of him and post our own guards since he's a traitor

IBIKI

Kazekage-sama the information you have is not correct Kakashi Hatake left the village to protect it he is not actually a traitor

ANBU

but we lost Dog and Rat to Lightening Kakashi needs protection against them

IBIKI

they aren't exactly lost they could still be alive but I see your point

Kakashi coughed up a little blood

GAARA

while I'm sure you have an interesting story it can wait until Kakashi is taken care of the ANBU can stay with him you can't

IBIKI

I understand

3 hrs later Gaara had the whole story

IBIKI

Kazekage sama I mean no disrespect but I request watching your front gate as well since I know what the enemy looks like I can hopefully stop them before they reach the village

GAARA

I was just about to suggest that however the treaty...

IBIKI

why do you think I spent the time waiting writing something it's a letter to the Hokage that I volunteered to watch the gate and that you are in no way responsible for any injuries I incur or my death should they manage to kill me Kazekage sama I'm an interrogator but they made me mad using the village against Kakashi they're going to learn that you don't do that

when Ibiki grinned Gaara got nervous and allowed Ibiki to watch the gate which turned out to be a good thing since Dog and Rat showed up being chased by the enemy

SAND 1

those the enemy

IBIKI

behind the ANBU yes I get the three on the left

SAND 2

six on the right

SAND 3

some in the middle

SAND 4

I'm escorting the ANBU to the infirmary

SAND 1

and I have the rest

IBIKI

and if they have backup (cracks knuckles) all the better

the Sand shinobi get scared at Ibiki's behavior

SAND 1

if they have backup the rest of you join in groups of three

ALL

hai

well the battle lasts 15 minutes with Ibiki doing the most damage to the rogue Lightening shinobi

SAND 1

remind me never to make you mad you're sadistic when mad

IBIKI

they shouldn't have tried to threaten the village to get Kakashi to cooperate with them

SAND 2

glad you're on our side

well Dog and Rat were easy to take care of they just suffered exhaustion and 1st degree burns

RAT

how's Kakashi?

IBIKI

don't know it's been 5 hrs and he's  _still_  in surgery

the rest groan at the news just as Gaara enters

GAARA

he's out of surgery but in a coma we can do nothing else for him

IBIKI

I'll inform the Hokage that we'll be here for a while it's just too dangerous to transport someone who's in a coma unless a medic does it

GAARA

no need I just sent a messenger bird to Konoha she'll know soon enough

Konoha 2 days later

SHIZUNE

Lady Tsunade message from Sand

TSUNADE

what is it

SHIZUNE

Dog and Rat are injured since they fought the enemy to allow the retrieval squad a chance to escape and Kakashi is in a coma most likely from injuries the teams not coming home for a bit thanks to Lightening

TSUNADE

(sighs) understood tell those watching the gate to watch for Lightening they might try to attack again

well Tsunade didn't know that Lightening  _was_  coming to attack again but Sand was doing there best to stop them

TEMARI

OK we hold the line here if they break through they head to Konoha we  _must_  not allow that if it looks like they'll break through squad 9 is to go ahead and warn Konoha of imminent attack is that understood

ALL

hai

we the sand shinobi fought and fought hard unfortunately the Lightening shinobi broke through

TEMARI

squad 9

SAND 1

right lets take the shortcut guys we should get to Konoha with time to spare

SAND 2

but what if Lightening finds it?

SAND 3

the way we hid it no way

SAND 4

he's right they have no chance

SAND 1

lets just go

well Genma and Izumo were watching the gate when Sand shinobi came running towards them

GENMA

what are sand shinobi doing here?

SAND 2

we need to speak with the Hokage immediately it's vital she hears us before...

the group looks behind them to see Lightening shinobi

SAND 1

too late prepare for battle we can't let them through a second time Temari san is counting on us

GENMA

Izumo send out the alert I'll stay here and help the sand

IZUMO

right hold them off as long as possible

at the school Iruka heard the alarms and knew instantly that there was trouble

IRUKA

OK class time for an evacuation drill (thinks)  _if need be I'll fight but hopefully it doesn't come to that for the kids sake_

well it turns out that Lightening broke through again

GENMA

(barely conscious) no they've broken through the village is in danger

he goes unconscious somehow Lightening found the academy

LIGHTENING

since we can't kill Kakashi or make him work for us we might as well kill some kids as a message

IRUKA

I don't know how you got here so quickly but you're not getting you hands on these kids

Konohamaru shows up ready for battle

IRUKA

Konohamaru get the kids to safety I've got these guys

KONOHAMARU

right follow me guys I know where to go

the kids leave with Konohamaru and meets up with squad 7 who was a little busy at the moment

NARUTO

Konohamaru take route 5 the rest of your squad has already taken care of clearing it

SASUKE

Phoenix flower jutsu go we got these guys

Sakura punched the ground taking out 5 clones and 8 actual shinobi and that's when the intruders got into big trouble they took some students hostage

SHINOBI

let us go now or those kids die

squad 7 turns and sees an unconscious Konohamaru squad 7 surrenders with no option of course what they didn't know was that Kakashi had just woken up after 3 days in a coma and he was  _mad_  sand


	8. Chapter 8

IBIKI

Kakashi be reasonable it would take 2 days normally and you just got out of a coma you're still too weak for travel

KAKASHI

actually it'll only take a day with the 4ths jutsu which I mastered recently lets go

GAARA

I wouldn't if I were you

ALL

Kazekage sama

GAARA

some of my best shinobi are telling Konoha to prepare as it is you can barely stand

it was true just standing was making Kakashi shake

KAKASHI

sorry Kazekage sama but our village is under attack and your men can't help due to injuries

GAARA

how do you know this you've been in a coma

KAKASHI

thank Pakkun for that I know I'm pushing it but we  _need_  to get home

GAARA

very well but some of my medics and ANBU come with you

IBIKI

agreed

those called quickly get to the office

GAARA

everyone is to follow Tsunade, Ibiki Morino or a Jounin or Chunnin that has experience

KAKASHI

the medics should also listen to Shizune or Sakura Haruno who is apprentice to Lady Tsunade

well with the jutsu Kakashi cut the journey in half and they reached the village with battles still raging late at night

IBIKI

medics get to the hospital rest of you fan out and attack any who wear the Lightening headband

SAND

squads 9,15, and 11 since you protect civilians at home get to the civilian sector here and keep them safe

DOG

ANBU you know what to do

KAKASHI

remember these guys are tricky watch your backs

GROUP

hai

Kakashi follows the sound of fighting to see Iruka fighting 10 shinobi and holding his own fairly well but Kakashi decides to jump in anyways

KAKASHI

sorry I'm late you see I got lost on the road of life how are the students?

IRUKA

safe I hope and you are such a liar

KAKASHI

hey it's not  _my_  fault...I was in...a coma OK if that's the way you wanna play Chidori

the enemy retreats for the moment

IRUKA

so I heard you  _aren't_  a traitor care to explain

KAKASHI

my only living uncle forced my hand the plan was to fight him not get myself captured

just then they were surrounded by Lightening shinobi

IRUKA

round 10 here I come

the Lightening immediately recognize Kakashi

LIGHTENING

 _you_  the one that got away

IRUKA

Kakashi what are they talking about?

KAKASHI

this is one of the guys that tortured me while I was their prisoner

IRUKA

they did huh well they're going to regret that water dragon jutsu wide range mode

KAKASHI

right black Tsunami jutsu

it doesn't work

KAKASHI

got any more bright ideas?

IRUKA

not really

as it turned out Lightening did something  _really_  stupid that they shouldn't of even thought of

LIGHTENING

Konoha hear me I have your Hokage and if you don't surrender I will kill her at sunrise you have one hr

like I said really stupid that shouldn't of even been thought of

NARUTO

those jerks I oughta

SASUKE

don't even think about it loser

well Konoha doesn't surrender instead it starts plotting on how to free Tsunade with the sand shinobi in on the planning

SAND 1

if not for the fact I can't move I'd enter the tower and find where the Hokage is I'm  _excellent_  at infiltration

SAND 2

give me a distraction and I'll find her

NARUTO

forget it you'll be spotted a mile away and they know who I am so I'm out too

IBIKI

good thing I know of a secret passage than

the rest stare at him

IBIKI

it was built about 5 years ago shortly before the third Hokage's death I built it myself as a way to escape the cells should there be a riot it goes from my office to the woods

SAKURA

OK but how will we get there there will be guards everywhere

SAND 1

that's where we come in we play distraction and you guys go from there

KAKASHI

I don't think so we're allies you never should have been dragged into this we are  _not_  explaining to the Kazekage you died trying to free our Hokage we're already in trouble for losing his sister and her team we're  _not_  losing you

SAND 1

exactly we've already lost our team the Kazekage knew the risks before he sent us which is why he sent us we're the best of the best besides we're already agreed for Temari-Chan

SAND

for Temari-Chan

KAKASHI

(sighs) very well but retreat as soon as I give yo the signal

SAND

what is it?

KAKASHI

a bird whistle unique to Sand

SAND

we'll be listening

late that night they put there plan into action and it worked however they were attacked in the woods by Temari and her team (hey it was late and they had been fighting Lightening all day)

TEMARI

you  _won't_  win Lightening we may be low on Chakra but we won't give up

KAKASHI

hey we're not Lightening we're leaf shinobi

TEMARI

lies

SAND

Temari-san calm down please we don't want to fight

TEMARI

it is you sorry we've been fighting all day

LEE

while I'd like to talk we have more important business to do first

KAKASHI

right where's the tunnel Ibiki?

IBIKI

in the bushes

NARUTO

let's hurry we only have about 3 hours to save granny Tsunade

TEMARI

what are you talking about?

KAKASHI

Lady Tsunade has been taken prisoner by the enemy

TEMARI

well looks like our objective changed lets free the Hokage

Ibiki leads them to the tunnel and than once in the tunnel they follow it to ANBU HQ

KAKASHI

Neji, Hinata, Sasuke check

NEJI/HINATA

Byakugan

SASUKE

Sharingan

they look for a minute

ALL

all clear

they leave the tunnel

IBIKI

this is where we split up we'll meet back up at the top of the Hokage tower

NARUTO

2 hrs left

well splitting up was actually a good plan Temari/Naruto's 4 man group freed the Hokage while the others fought Lightening shinobi

TSUNADE

how many are left?

NARUTO

don't know our job was freeing you

TSUNADE

well it's time to join the battle (cracks knuckles) I'm going to enjoy this

TEMARI

come on we're meeting at the top of the Hokage tower

TSUNADE

lets go Temari and Naruto in front the rest of you cover the rear

ALL

hai

well sunrise came but instead of an execution the village was seeing a battle royal on the top of the Hokage tower Leaf and Sand vs Lightening

NARUTO

clone jutsu

SASUKE/KAKASHI

Chidori

NEJI/HINATA

Byakugan

the rest got out kunai and various other weapons

LIGHTENING

pathetic you honestly think you can beat us Kakashi tried and failed

KAKASHI

that's true but last time I didn't have my friends with me this time it's another story

TSUNADE

surrender or pay the consequences

LIGHTENING

never we will never surrender to the likes of you

TSUNADE

your choice take 'em

unfortunately that's when Sound arrived to help Lightening and that meant Leaf and Sand were outnumbered

SOUND

surrender or die

once Leaf and Sand surrendered they were put in cells the ANBU Kakashi, Tsunade, and Iruka in the ANBU cells (what those three were giving those who invaded the village enough trouble to do so)

IBIKI

well this is embarrassing

ANBU

Gaara is  _not_  going to be happy about this

TSUNADE

true but they have him cornered with his siblings as prisoners as well

ANBU

didn't think of that anyone got a plan b?

everyone looks at Ibiki

IBIKI

sorry I didn't think about reinforcements locking us in our own cells

an ANBU suddenly got a grin on his face

ANBU

that's it it's  _our_  cells not Sands, Sounds or Lightening's  _ours_  the Leaf village cells so doesn't that mean we can escape from them?

KAKASHI

ANBU-san these  _are_  ANBU cells we can't break out you know that

ANBU

actually I didn't

KAKASHI

you  _didn't_  but these cells were designed to hold S-rank criminals as ANBU you should know that trust me I've tried to escape these cells before with no luck

ANBU

but how?

KAKASHI

(sighs) all ANBU officers are to test how secure these cells are at least once in there career I've tested them 30 times myself mainly because I kept escaping through weak points oh and don't try to use any Chakra the cells suppress it and if you try to use any it drains you of any and all of it and why haven't you tested them yourself yet?

ANBU

the only way you could have done so was if you were an ANBU yourself and I wasn't told about that

IBIKI

you were supposed to test them today but this happened instead anyways Kakashi continue

KAKASHI

I was a few years back until the third Hokage made me leave for my own sanity and take on students though I still occasionally help them out it's not often enough for me to lose what mind I have left

ANBU

so we're stuck until they come to interrogate one of us

KAKASHI

basically

suddenly Iruka grinned a very scary grin you could tell because of how the big bad trained ANBU were shrinking away from him a low level Chunnin

TSUNADE

Iruka stop grinning grinning Chunnin make me nervous because it means that they're up to something

what no one knew was that Iruka had been a special Jounin until he stepped down voluntarily to teach at the academy at the request of the third Hokage shortly before Naruto became a student

IBIKI

Dolphin what are you thinking...Dolphin answer me when I ask you a question...DOLPHIN

meanwhile Kakashi was thinking

KAKASHI

(thinking)  _Dolphin but that's the analyst that died a few years ago on a mission no one knew why and no one knew his true identity except the third and...Ibiki_ (out loud) Ibiki Dolphin is dead you said so yourself several years ago so why are you calling Iruka Dolphin you know you  _know_  how painful that name is to several ANBU either still in service or semi-retired

IRUKA

 _hey_  I didn't die just became a teacher Ibiki I thought I told you to tell them I was safe

IBIKI

about that you see um...that is we uh

KAKASHI

remember your last mission it was to the mist?

IRUKA

yes I woke up in the hospital and was forced to stay there for a week

KAKASHI

the whole team died

IRUKA

I know that

KAKASHI

including you we held a private funeral at ANBU HQ and then I left ANBU per my orders

IRUKA

Ibiki you have some explaining to do once we're out

IBIKI

oh it's simple the enemy was still after you so we faked your "death" to save your life

IRUKA

wish you would've told me it might've made the sudden transition easier as it is several ANBU looked at me as if they were in pain for  _months_  when they were off duty and didn't have there masks and I didn't know why it took all my self control not to go up there and ask what's wrong but since I'm a Chunnin that doesn't act like a shinobi some of them told me indirectly after they retired and were still coping with my "death" though I didn't know it was mine

well that's when a drastic change happened because Iruka and Kakashi had worked together often when in ANBU so they could easily follow each others though process though they were admittedly rusty (what they haven't worked together in years)

KAKASHI

what are you thinking Dolphin?

IRUKA

well even though our Chakra is suppressed we still have...

KAKASHI

that's right and we know how to...

IRUKA

exactly so first we...

KAKASHI

yup and then we...

IRUKA

exactly and finally we...

KAKASHI

perfect you always were the best planner of the two of us

IRUKA

yea well you're not to bad yourself Wolf I'd say you've improved

meanwhile the rest of them were confused and the ANBU officer demanded an answer

ANBU

hey what's going on what are you two talking about?

KAKASHI

you couldn't follow us?

IBIKI

(groans) you two did it again and you didn't even notice

IRUKA

did what again?

TSUNADE

cut the other off before they finished their sentence how can yo plan like that

KAKASHI

we did?...oops

IBIKI

(sighs) I  _knew_  I shouldn't have hidden you being alive to Kakashi he never got over it and we had to retrain him on how to finish sentences so he didn't sound weird

KAKASHI

that's what happens when you lose a long term partner that can follow your thought process easily

IRUKA

anyways even though we can't use Chakra we still have our taijutsu and we can all act as well so first Kakashi and I "fight" then we knock out the guards and finally we escape and get the enemy out of our village

RAVEN

Dolphin are you insane remember the last time you and Wolf tried that

KAKASHI

what would you know you had just started and he was thought dead and I left soon after

RAVEN

that story is  _famous_  in ANBU whenever someone escapes the enemy older people say "it's not as good as when Dolphin and Wolf escaped 500 Rock and Iwa nin after 5 months of being prisoner" and then on occasion they tell the story just to remind themselves of what you two did thought it's been a few years since I heard it

IRUKA

well than I guess we'll have to tell it after we're free

KAKASHI

do you even remember those times?

IRUKA

yes do you?

KAKASHI

if it's not any of my friends or Sensei's death I'm thinking of those days come back in the form of nightmares with the occasional you dieing on me in there more when you first "died" than now but yes it still happens

IRUKA

me dieing  _you_ were the one who almost died from Chakra exhaustion

KAKASHI

yea but you were the one that was poisoned and  _ran_  in that condition

IRUKA

why you

Iruka charged Kakashi and after the first blow fell they started "fighting" (the others didn't know the bantering was all part of the plan)


	9. Chapter 9

GUARD

hey break it up you two before I break it up myself

once the guard came in to break the two up it drastically changed and Kakashi and Iruka fought the guards instead after the guards were out cold

IRUKA

still got it

KAKASHI

does this feel like deja vu to you?

IRUKA

minus freeing the others yea

well the others were quickly freed and they got outside to see 1100 Rock and Lightening ninjas

KAKASHI

so 50/50 and the last 100 together like last time

IRUKA

(sees something) nah I'd say we split it between Sand and Leaf with Leaf against Lightening and Sand against Rock

the rest see the help Sand sent and knew better than to get between them and the rock with sand

GAARA

Lightening shinobi are the Leafs we get Rock unless you absolutely must fight Lightening

two hrs later the battle was over

SAKURA

and stay out

TSUNADE

I thought your hands were tied Kazekage

GAARA

I came personally to form an alliance

TSUNADE

with half your force with you

GAARA

I'm not finished I came to form an alliance with the civilians should I come here to find you dead and leave some of my men here if you being dead was the case

TSUNADE

fortunately that wasn't the case

she saw Iruka trying to leave with Kakashi following him

TSUNADE

and where do you think  _you two_  are going you have some explaining to do especially you Umino

KAKASHI

um to check on the students

IRUKA

he's right the battle was intense

TSUNADE

good try but I know better but I do have to talk to Kazekage Gaara so I'll see you two in my office in an hr don't be late am I clear

IRUAK/KAKASH

yes Lady Tsunade

well they go to there favorite meeting spot where they often trained and sometimes just talked

KAKASLH

(sighs) I thought you were dead

IRUKA

I know sorry for hurting you like that if I had known I would've at least told you so that you could transition easier and with me actually we could've helped each other instead of what we did do

KAKASHI

so Omega 5

IRUKA

no delta 12

KAKASHI

oh you want it rough do ya fine by me I've missed that couldn't do it without my best sparing partner

IRUKA

my reflexes are sharp thanks to the kids but that's it

KAKASHI

everyone else that boring

IRUKA

no that delicate I couldn't go all out so my muscles are weaker than they should be in peak condition

KAKASHI

than lets go

IRUKA

boundaries

KAKASHI

from here to the Hokage tower village not included

IRUKA

minus that anything goes

KAKASHI

yea and first one to call time has to do 500 push up over hot candles

IRUKA

are you turning into Gai?

KAKASHI

no just tired of the old punishments

IRUKA

you have a point it was getting dull

well they were fighting close to the mountain when and ANBU interrupted them

ANBU

you're late both of you

KAKASHI

already been an hr huh

IRUKA

we're finishing after the meeting

KAKASHI

agreed

well they get to her office to see the entire ANBU corp

IRUKA

why is the entire ANBU corp here Lady Tsunade I thought you were the only one who needed an explanation

TSUNADE

normally I would however "Dolphin" I felt the others need an explanation as well

there was muttering among those who remembered him

TUSNADE

and than you and Kakashi are telling me how you escaped 500 Iwa and Rock nin after being there captive for 5 months

ANBU

The Impossible escape I didn't think I'd ever hear the story from those who lived it ever again as 1 was dead and the other semi retired

and so Iruka explained how he had survived and became a Chunnin an academy teacher per the third Hokage's suggestion (more like order)

IRUKA

now for the story where Wolf and I escaped 500 Rock and Iwa nin this was 7 moths after the Yondaime died sealing the fox though it never showed anyways Wolf and I were on a routine mission that called for surveillance when suddenly we were surrounded Wolf became useless 15 minutes of battle

KAKASHI

that  _wasn't_  my fault

IRUKA

oh really who decided to use the Sharingan for half an hr before battle and then during battle anyways Wolf was down and I was alone needless to say I was beaten pretty easily and passed out soon after we got to their base...Wolf

KAKASHI

well about an hr after we were brought to there base I woke up to find Dolphin out cold so I did what most people in my situation would do I analyzed the situation and then tried to get Dolphin up

several years ago

WOLF

Dolphin wake up...Dolphin wake up...Dolphin!

DOLPHIN

ugh Wolf would you stop screaming already it's annoying OK

WOLF

you idiot I was seeing if I could get you awake how do you feel

DOLPHIN

terrible so got any ideas as to whats going on

WOLF

forget it Dolphin I have no more an idea than you do and that's final

they sigh

DOLPHIN

OK so got any bright ideas as to how we're escaping since that seems like the most prudent idea right about now

unfortunately Wolf didn't have any sort of idea

WOLF

no what about you?

DOLPHIN

would I be asking you if I had any idea

suddenly there capture decided to come and take Wolf away for questioning a few hours later it was Dolphins turn after both had been tortured

WOLF

did you spill any secrets?

DOLPHIN

no did you?

WOLF

of course not (sighs) but that doesn't mean they won't reach our breaking points

DOLPHIN

I know hey how about a pact if you don't break I won't break and we'll keep each other strong so that it never happens

WOLF

works for me

and so over the next five months that's what they do until finally they got fed up with it

WOLF

so are we agreed Dolphin?

DOLPHIN

I would say so what's the key word?

WOLF

what key word idiot?

DOLPHIN

idiot why I oughta

they start to fight making the guards watching them come in and that's when they turned on the enemy and knocked out the guards taking the keys and freeing themselves

WOLF

for the record you aren't an idiot

DOLPHIN

neither are you but I never would've thought of using an argument as a means to escape

WOLF

well let's go we have a lot of ground to cover and not much time by now we're probably dead but it's worth a try

DOLPHIN

agreed on the count of three one...two...

TOGETHER

THREE

they escape only to find more opposition

DOLPHIN

how about this I take the two hundred on the right you take the two hundred on the left and we split the last 100 between us

WOLF

works for me

well it was a fierce fight and Wolf started to suffer from Chakra exhaustion so Dolphin took over unfortunately he was poisoned but he won the battle

DOLPHIN

hang on Wolf just hang on

Dolphin ran for all his worth to get to Konoha in time to save Wolf's life and just as he was about to give up he sees the gates to his village giving him all the strength he needed to get to the village at said gates 15 minutes later (what he had poison running through his body give him a break)

GUARD

halt and identify yourself

DOLPHIN

Dolphin...and Wolf...reporting in

GUARD

impossible you two are dead give me the codes and I  _might_  let you in

DOLPHIN

alpha 5...delta 1...zulu136...Yondaime...the forever...hero

GUARD

you pass Dolphin what or who are you carrying?

DOLPHIN

Wolf...Chakra exhaustion...needs help

with that Dolphin passes out too weak do go any further the signal was sent out that signified highest medical emergency once at the hospital it was discovered that Dolphin had been poisoned and had run in that condition 3 weeks later

NURSE

both of you are lucky to be alive

WOLF

I know when can I see him?

NURSE

once you can get up and walk without falling after two seconds

WOLF

fine

a few days later Wolf got to see Dolphin for the first time in several weeks

WOLF

Dolphin you idiot why did you run with poison coursing through your body?

the third entered the room as he had said that

THIRD HOKAGE

because of the fact that he cared more about you than his own health

WOLF

he almost died saving me

THIRD HOKAGE

true but he'll live

WOLF

at least he is alive this way I can hopefully pay him back some day

Dolphin woke up for the first time since arriving at the village

DOLPHIN

not...likely Wolf

WOLF

(relieved) Dolphin you're awake

THIRD

I'll leave you two be to talk

and that's exactly what they do a few days later they are released and a few months later came the disastrous mission that "killed" Dolphin and the rest of his squad present

IRUKA

and that's the mission where we escaped 500 Rock and Iwa nin we didn't know that a few months later I would be considered dead

WOLF

now if you'll excuse us Dolphin and I have some unfinished business to attend to

ANBU

what could be more important than relaxing?

WOLF/DOLPHIN

training

those that knew what training for those two entailed were shocked to say the least after all no one had seen them train since shortly before Dolphin had been declared dead

IBIKI

well could you not almost kill each other this time?

WOLF

now Ibiki what would be the fun in that?

TSUNADE

now Kakashi I need my academy instructor in one piece for tomorrow

DOLPHIN

um about that

IBIKI

oh no you two did  _not_  do what I think you did

WOLF

um if you're thinking we did Delta 12 than yes we did

IBIKI

I was afraid of that Wolf Dolphin hasn't had that kind of training in years the only reason his reflexes are still sharp is because of the students

ANBU

at least they didn't do Alpha 72

IBIKI

 _don't_  give them any ideas

DOLPHIN

too late Ibiki

WOLF

but we'll save that for a later date when Dolphin is stronger

TSUNADE

OK enough of that just don't kill each other am I clear?

WOLF/DOLPHIN

yes ma'am

well they finished Delta 12 and Iruka then went home and took a nice long shower and went to bed the next day the students were wondering where Iruka was seeing as how he was late (which was a rare thing) fortunately the Hokage had expected something like that so she made sure that the students were supervised until Iruka arrived at the school

STUDENT

Iruka-sensei where were you yesterday during battle when you told Konohamaru to watch over us?

IRUKA

well I was doing my duty as a Konoha shinobi and fought the enemy though I did get myself captured along with several others and some allies from Sand because Lightening had reinforcements from Rock

STUDENT

why was Lightening here?

IRUKA

lets just say they weren't too pleased with one of our own and decided to get back at him through us but the plan back fired thanks to our allies and the fact that some of our own were pretty creative in thinking of a way to escape

STUDENT

will they be coming back?

IRUKA

I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that so we must all be ready should they try that again so get some kunai and meet me out in the field we're doing kunai practice and then shuriken practice

STUDENT

what about ninjutsu and taijutsu?

IRUKA

we'll work on those after lunch OK

well things were going well until they got an unexpected visitor of course they couldn't stare in awe of said visitor because he was hurt badly in the class shortly before they went out again

STUDENT

Iruka-sensei someone is passed out in the lawn

IRUKA

what?

Iruka looks outside to see an ANBU passed out on the lawn

STUDENT

they look hurt

IRUKA

class stay here

he quickly runs outside to the ANBU's side

IRUKA

ANBU-san can you hear me?

he got no answer so Iruka checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one however now his senses were on full alert because ANBU do not just pass out in the practice grounds of the academy every day like they were used to it no for an ANBU to be passed out at the academy meant trouble

IRUKA

class I need someone to get a messenger bird out of the cage and write ANBU down at the academy and make sure it reaches the Hokage

STUDENT

um can't someone just go there and tell her themselves?

IRUKA

no time she needs to know and she needs to know  _now_

the students do as they are told quickly and you could tell it was from a child because of how terrible the handwriting was (so it was rumored that Kakashi couldn't write but they only saw his writing on mission reports not something like this) it reaches the Hokage within minutes

SHIZUNE

Lady Hokage message from the academy

TSUNADE

what give it to me

she quickly reads the message and starts moving

TSUNADE

Shizune get a medical team to the academy immediately

SHIZUNE

what for Lady Tsunade?

TSUNADE

not now just do it

SHIZUNE

yes ma'am

Tsunade reaches the academy quickly and sees exactly where they are

IRUKA

Lady Tsunade I'm glad you got the message

TSUNADE

how is he?

IRUKA

(sighs) besides the obvious injuries I've done a simple scan and his Chakra is off somehow and other injuries I can't identify

TSUNADE

well you did what you could now stand back and let me take over

the medical team arrives soon after and after two hours of working on the ANBU she was confident enough they were stable enough to survive the trip to the hospital and once they were gone Iruka knew he couldn't handle class anymore so he dismissed them early

IRUKA

class you're dismissed

they leave quickly because he sounded exhausted plus doing other stuff that  _screamed_  bad mood do not mess with him soon after Iruka left to go to the hospital

IRUKA

Sakura any news?

SAKURA

no no one is allowed in there except Lady Tsunade and the medical team sensei the ANBU looked really bad do you know what caused their injuries

IRUKA

no I don't if I  _ever_  find out they're going to pay

it took another six excruciating hours but they managed to heal the ANBU officer though they would be out of commission for a while healing from there injuries but at least they were alive to heal from said injuries

IRUKA

Lady Tsunade how is he?

TSUNADE

he's lucky he fell where people saw him otherwise he'd be dead by now

everyone there gave out a sigh of relief including the ANBU who were the best at not showing their emotions (well having a mask helped but their body language also betrayed no emotions) well a few days later the officer woke up with ANBU and Iruka in the room along with Lady Tsunade who was checking on him

ANBU

who...are...you?

TSUNADE

Lady Tsunade the fifth Hokage

ANBU

the...fifth where's the third?

TSUNADE

he's been dead for quite a few years now

ANBU

since...you're...the...Hokage...I have...something to...tell you

TSUNADE

what is it?

ANBU

alpha omega 5 Zulu 79 fell swoop 278

Iruka's face shows shock at those words because he is the only one to recognize the code since they were used for one purpose and one purpose only and it involved a threat thought long destroyed however only one person was still alive that knew that code since only the Hokage and a select number of ANBU knew of that code and all of them but Iruka had died on missions, old age, or in the third Hokage's case protecting the village from invasion and the one person not in the village who was to spy on the threat had died years ago after having been caught or at least that's what Iruka thought

IRUKA

are you serious!?, how do you know that code anyways everyone who knows that code is dead except me and the one person who wasn't in the village constantly died on his spying mission years ago after having been caught

ANBU

well I'm not dead and I was  _almost_  caught there's a big difference however I did have to be more careful which is why regular updates stopped coming and what's a Chunnin know about my mission anyways?

IRUKA

you don't know who...right I forgot about that I spoke out of turn well kind of Beta 12 delta 5 fallen dove confirmed 2354

ANBU

well you are one of the ones who knew all right but who are you

IRUKA

Iruka Umino academy teacher however you knew me as Dolphin

ANBU

Dolphin what are you doing as an academy teacher why did you step down from Jounin?

IRUKA

long story that I'll tell you later now are you sure about what you just said?

ANBU

I wouldn't of said the code unless I was serious Dolphin

IRUKA

great and just after an invasion from Rock and Lightening too (sighs) do you at least know how long until they get here

ANBU

no I came as soon as I found out they've been planning this for years I can tell you that much they just put the final details on it a few weeks ago and  _that_  is when I left my post to warn the village

IRUKA

just perfect lots of weapons?

ANBU

and troops like I said they've been planning this for years

IRUKA

main roads or back roads?

ANBU

not sure they would only state which roads to those in command of troops and since they still don't exactly trust me I didn't get one

IRUKA

it's OK you did good getting the information you had to us now take it easy we got it from here you just concentrate on healing

with that the officer fell back asleep and Iruka left the room with a look of determination on his face Tsunade had to almost run to catch up with him

TSUNADE

Iruka what's going on what was all of that about in the hospital?

IRUKA

Lady Tsunade you need to prepare for war that's what I'm doing I'm going to my house and taking inventory of my weapons both my regular ones and more...specialized ones as well and tell ANBU to be on high alert

TSUNADE

Iruka that doesn't answer my question now what is going on?

IRUKA

another full scale invasion by Iwa this mission was assigned shortly before my disastrous mission to the mist I thought it was odd they were laying low after all they must have a major grudge against us because of the fourth

TSUNADE

how come you knew the code and I and the others didn't because some of them were around when you were

IRUKA

easy on the day of the mission the third called a select number of ANBU to his office and explained the situation the one that was to spy on them was there with a traveling pack and in Iwa cloths I...sort of attacked him because I didn't recognize him anyways once the mission was told to us we understood the gravity of the situation and the fact that no one must know the codes so we all made a vow to kill ourselves before they got that information from us should we be captured the Hokage knew of a possible invasion so he made the vow along with us well a month before the mission all of us were called into the thirds office again and we were told of our spies death we weren't happy needless to say but we reaffirmed our oath to die before giving the codes because that would mean certain destruction for our village and then as you know I had that mission to mist and over the years the third quietly told me of the others who died until I found out that we were the only two left and then Orochimaru had to invade and kill the third who used a forbidden jutsu to stop Orochimaru

TSUNADE

you've sacrificed a lot for the village haven't you

IRUKA

yes Lady Tsunade I have now if you'll excuse me I have some inventory to take and prepare myself for battle since it can happen at any moment the students at the academy are also preparing but they are in no way ready for a real battle so they'll have to trust me and do as I say though if they manage to buy me time in said battle I'll be proud of them but I am definitely giving them orders to leave the battle as quickly as possible and get to a safe location

TSUNADE

well I'd better prepare the others as well be careful Iruka

IRUKA

I will

and with that Tsunade warned the other Chunnin and Jounin so that they would be ready once the time came for battle and Iruka took care of getting the kids ready after a few weeks most of the shinobi got tired of being on constant stand by and said that Tsunade was paranoid however the ANBU were constantly observing there surroundings even if they were off duty because she told them in private that it was Iruka that had gotten the high alert status started by that time the injured officer had recovered and knew the full story about how Dolphin became a Chunnin and academy teacher and took it upon himself to personally guard the academy just in case of an attack and then just as most of the shinobi minus the ANBU and Iruka let down there guard the enemy attacked full force

STUDENT

Iruka-sensei there's a strange man coming at us really quickly

IRUKA

what...

Iruka was hit and hit hard and that's when he saw the enemy ninja

IRUKA

you shouldn't have attacked this facility

NINJA

we've already won so give up

IRUKA

not happening, kids you know what to do

the kids threw the weapons they had on their person and then ran just like Iruka told them to and just as the ANBU officer joined in too

ANBU

so any bright ideas?

IRUKA

well we could do pattern 12

ANBU

yea but what's the fun in that?

IRUKA

there's no fun but it'll get the job done quickly which is what is needed right now

ANBU

pattern 12 it is than

unfortunately that doesn't work out like they planned and the enemy ninja got the better of them

NINJA

this is pathetic and I thought the ANBU were supposed to be the elite

Kakashi shows up just than

KAKASHI

they are the elite ninja in the village that's true but that's why they have squads to back each other up not to mention other Jounin now give up before I cut your throat

well the enemy shinobi had a backup plan and knocked Kakashi out and took him and the others at the academy prisoner

KAKASHI

hey Iruka is it just me or is this deja vu again?

IRUKA

it's deja vu again man and we were finally recovering from the Lightening/Rock invasion too

KAKASHI

well can't do anything but conserve our strength

and with that he falls asleep much to the chagrin of the ANBU that were with them but Iruka knew what was going on and decided to tell them

IRUKA

so that's the plan huh guys he's faking being asleep in a bit we'll fake him being sick and when they come in to check on him he'll knock out the one closest to him and we knock out the others

ANBU 1

you know that's actually a good idea

ANBU 2

lets hope they don't have the Hokage

just then they heard Tsunade's voice she had been captured

TSUNADE

too late for that fox I was one of the first ones they captured

SAKURA

is it just me or does everyone have it in for us right now

SASUKE

from what I gathered before I myself was caught is that they've been planning this for years

ANBU

yes they have you see they have a grudge against the fourth but since he's dead they're going to take it out on the village

NARUTO

we still have a chance guys

ANBU

how everyone is either a prisoner or dead

NARUTO

not everyone there are some that are out on missions right now and where they're located they'll find out before they get back keeping them away from the village long enough to plan some way of freeing it and I know for a fact that Konohamaru is out on a mission with his squad he told me the day he left that he would be gone for a while he'll probably go to sand once he finds out

meanwhile Konohamaru had found out and he did indeed go to sand with the rest of his squad (there sensei was injured thus knocked out by the medic of the team; now a days they had three gennin a Jounin and if there was a possibility of injuries on the mission a Chunnin medic) in sand

GUARD

halt who goes there?

KONOHAMARU

squad 12 from Konoha

GUARD

state your purpose

KONOHAMARU

to talk to the Kazekage in the hopes of gaining assistance to free our village

GUARD

what are you talking about we've received no word that Konoha is in trouble

CHUNNIN

you wouldn't those allied with Konoha have been kept in the dark

GUARD

very well but you will be escorted and scouts will be sent ahead if you have lied to us you will regret it

well they explain the situation to Gaara and a few days later a scout returned with his report

SCOUT

Kazekage-sama the leaf shinobi speak the truth there village has been taken over by Iwa

GAARA

I see, get all available men and meet us at the gate in an hr we're going to Konoha

three days later sand arrived and saw the destruction Iwa did

SAND

OK so how do we get into the village there are guards everywhere

KONOHAMARU

Ibiki has a tunnel we could use that

TEMARI

no good the enemy may not know it's location but there are patrols in that area we'd be spotted before we even got to the entrance

just than some villagers showed up having escaped the destruction and they had been planning on an attack for a while now and the villagers that showed up were essentially scouts to tell the others if it was safe to proceed they weren't expecting sand shinobi to show up

VILLAGER

hey are you from sand?

TEMARI

yes who are you?

VILLAGER

a villager from Konoha we were seeing if it was a good time to try and liberate the village we're scouts

GAARA

take us to your camps we're helping out

well with the sand shinobi at there disposal they quickly come up with a better plan than the original one and they execute it at dusk in ANBU HQ

IBIKI

anyone else hear something?

IRUKA

yes but I can't identify what it is

suddenly Temari and her group come into view

TEMARI

you know we've  _really_  got to stop meeting in cells Lady Hokage it's undignified

TSUNADE

take it up with the villages that invade us

TEMARI

I just might actually well come on time for you to join in the fight

well the battle lasts a bit longer than the last time but they eventually beat the Iwa unfortunately they suffered a huge loss both Iruka and Naruto were declared dead with no bodies seeing as how they had chased the Iwa to the place where they almost lost Sasuke to Orochimaru (in my story Sasuke had the curse mark but was taken captive by the sound ninja Naruto and Sasuke never fought each other) so there was no chance at recovering bodies since they probably were swept away by the falls. 3 years later the village was still recovering from it's loss as many others had also died but the students that had yet to graduate when Iruka died had suffered the most during that time all of them graduated and while many were supposed to be sent back to the academy for more training it had been decided by Tsunade herself that all of them were to become shinobi some of them were mainly learning things about what a shinobi's life was like some were learning medicine and the rest were actually learning but they were all gennin and later that year some managed to become Chunnin while the rest were failed but they knew that they would get another chance in half a year and once that half year passed those that didn't pass the first time passed the second and had become Chunnin the entire village knew it was because of the fact that they had lost their teacher before they were truly ready to graduate that they all became Chunnin and assigned to many squads and in that time most of the villagers finally accepted Naruto for who he really was not a demon but a human and one of the best shinobi the village had ever seen and at the academy many changes had happened because of the invasion one of which was that students carried kunai at all time if they were old enough and another was that the pre-gennin were all trained in battle scenarios and had orders from day one plus they practiced with their weapons every day


	10. Chapter 10

PERSON

so who can tell me what Chakra control can do for a shinobi?

a student answers

PERSON

very good if you have bad Chakra control during battle it could prove disastrous for you and your squad now than we're going outside to practice shuriken throwing and maybe kunai throwing and than I want all of you to...

the person suddenly sees something that makes him tense up and the students seeing that sudden tenseness tense up as well

STUDENT

sensei what's wrong?

PERSON

there's a dove message class I want all of you to go to the training grounds and start practicing however if you can I want you to be aware of any surrounding Chakra at any given moment

STUDENT

what does the dove mean sensei?

PERSON

right now not much but I'd still like for you to be on your guards it's a caution bird which means scouts have found something that warrants our alert level to go up a notch (under breath) or two all things considered

STUDENT

sensei what can you tell us about our greatest heroes the ones that died three years ago but never got a proper burial because their bodies were never found

PERSON

oh I can tell you a lot about them but I won't right now maybe after shuriken practice during lunch but not right now

well after practice was lunch and the person decided to tell them a story about the two while the students were having lunch and he had an audience since what was left of team 7 was there just in case things went bad

SAKURA

Genma-san what are you telling the students now?

GENMA

a story but not just any story have you ever heard about the time Iruka and Naruto stopped a teacher who was working for Orochimaru before Naruto even graduated from the academy?

STUDENTS

no

SAKURA/SASUKE

neither have we have you Kakashi-sensei?

KAKASHI

yes I have but this is Genma's story so let Genma tell it

GENMA

OK this was many years ago before you were even born you see Naruto had failed to graduate for the third time and was a bit down because of it well Mizuki who was trying to work for Orochimaru at the time told him about the forbidden scroll so Naruto stole it and practiced until Iruka who had been sent to find him along with other shinobi on the order of the third Hokage...

STUDENT

the third Hokage but hasn't he been dead for years

GENMA

yes he died fighting Orochimaru soon after Naruto completed his first C-rank mission which should have been higher considering they went up against Zabuza an S-class missing nin anyways back to the story so the third Hokage ordered Naruto to be found and Iruka found him and Naruto believing what Mizuki said said that if he showed Iruka that he could do a jutsu from the scroll he would pass well Iruka saved Naruto from kunai and after Iruka saved Naruto from getting killed by Mizuki Naruto ran because he had just been severely hurt because he had just been told something that no one but the older people in the village knew thanks to a decree which Mizuki broke anyways "Naruto" ran until "Iruka" caught up to him however "Naruto" was actually Iruka disguised and Naruto while "Iruka" was Mizuki well apparently they were close to Naruto and Naruto overheard their conversation finding out that Iruka believed in him so right before Mizuki could kill Iruka Naruto stepped in and used Shadow Clones which is a forbidden jutsu to beat Mizuki after that Naruto graduated and went on to have adventures with team 7 who is here with us today just in case something should happen OK now we're going to go outside and work on your weapons throwing however I've changed my mind about hitting wood lets see how you do against moving targets

KAKASHI

good idea and we'll make sure to move slower than we would normally move to help you get an accurate practice and maybe even get a chance at hitting one of us though since we're still going to be fast it won't be fatal for us

well after school things were OK but the squad became distant after going through painful memories three weeks later they were called into Tsunade's office

SAKURA

you called for us Lady Tsunade?

TSUNADE

yes in three months in the Chunnin exams we will be hosting this year and I've decided to put you guys in as proctors Kakashi and Sasuke have the first part of the exam and I'm approving the use of your Sharingan to catch cheaters Sakura you'll be proctoring the second exam

SASUKE

what about the third?

TSUNADE

Shikamaru will be proctoring the third exam the rest of what's left of the Konoha 12 will be around the village making sure nothing serious happens except Shino, Kiba, and Hinata they will be in the forest since they are the best team of trackers I have ever seen besides one ANBU squad but even then the ANBU doesn't get near as many people as the squad of Shino, Kiba, and Hinata

well over the next three months the village got ready for the exams the remains of the Konoha 12 were often seen training diligently to the point of exhaustion in reality that made the other Jounin worried because even though the Konoha 11 as they were now called were all Jounin thanks to the fact that they had dealt with Akatsuki and other situations they still worried about their "students" well the time for the exams came and Kakashi and Sasuke decided to test them from the start which meant getting the forms for the exams in a group from Konoha saw through the genjutsu

GENIN 1

Sara you must have seen it first after all you have the brightest eyes out of all of us

SARA

of course this is only level two we're supposed to be on level three

they left and once Sasuke and Kakashi were behind doors like Kotetsu and Izumo when the rookies were taking the tests they dropped the genjutsu they put on themselves for disguise

SASUKE

looks like they passed the first test getting their applications in

KAKASHI

next is the real test

SASUKE

this'll be fun

well once all the gennin got in that were taking the test Ibiki explained the rules to them (think about the episode when squad 7 took the exam)

KAKASHI

this test is unlike any you've taken before trust us

SASUKE

be ready to be watched like a hawk

five minutes in someone was caught cheating five times and Kakashi got involved

KAKASHI

we don't make mistakes like the one you're accusing us of if we make mistakes they're big ones and they cost lives now get your team and get out of here

a few minutes later

SASUKE

number 132 you fail

132

no way I didn't cheat

SASUKE

(quickly pinning against the wall) you can't fool the Sharingan you cheated now get your team and leave

finally after many more rounds of gathering those that couldn't gather intell it was time for the final question

IBIKI

before I ask the final question you have a choice of either taking it or leaving but I warn you if you take the question and fail to answer it correctly you will be forbidden from taking the exams ever again

well one gennin out right defied Ibiki

GENNIN

I will never back down I may never be able to take the test again but I will become a hero like the Kazekage and nothing you say will stop me I will protect my village if it's the last thing I do I don't care if I remain a gennin for the rest of my life if my village needs me I  _will_  protect it

IBIKI

are you absolutely sure your decision effects the rest of your lives

GENNIN

oh yea I'm sure

the rest didn't waver either and it was so intense Ibiki actually had to step back so Kakashi decided to ask one final time just to make sure they all knew the consequences

KAKASHI

I ask you one last time are you absolutely positive about your decision it could affect you from here on out

GENNIN

like I said I'm sure

IBIKI

than all I have left to say is that you pass the first exam

that stuns everyone

IBIKI

Kakashi if you would explain

KAKASHI

of course OK let me give you a situation that the village had to go through a few years ago your village has been invaded and your forces are low many Jounin and Chunnin are hurt all that's left are the gennin and pre-gennin plus whichever Chunnin isn't hurt or Jounin that isn't leading some group in battle than the enemy decides to split up and you have two choices both impossible to make you can either follow the group that's left and risk the downfall of your village or you can stay in the village and risk those that escaped getting reinforcements can you risk that no so you leave the village to follow the enemy to make sure they don't get any help and eventually you stop them both from leaving the border and from taking over the village however there is a heavy price to pay many have died but two are the worst because...

Kakashi just breaks down right than and there the memories of what happened to Iruka and Naruto not to mention the memories of Orochimaru's invasion and his own past with his friends and sensei gone invading his mind so Sasuke has to pick up the story from there but you could tell he too was close to breaking

SASUKE

because you have no body to bring home for a proper burial due to the fact that they were battling at falls and their bodies fell into the falls dragging them to some unknown place that is what you face should you pass the rest of the exam

well the test only got harder from their and the promotions were now given on sight so that there was no confusion as to who passed or failed and than Rock decided to attack

TSUNADE

Jounin and new Chunnin get ready to fight all gennin are to go to the academy to protect the students there

GAARA

all Chunnin are to help the Jounin and Chunnin all gennin are to go to the academy as well

the rest were  _supposed_  to leave the village but instead it became a fight your way passed Rock and than well Akatsuki decided to come out of hiding which made the Sand and Leaf shinobi very mad after all they had worked hard to get rid of them the Konoha 11 split up and did what was the contingency plan for this sort of thing which meant that Ino and Sakura went to the hospital Kakashi and Sasuke went to one wall some went to another some went to another and those left went to the academy to help the gennin well Kakashi and Sasuke were in the worst area and were getting exhausted so Kakashi decided to do something he rarely did and when he did do it was to make the attackers think twice about it

KAKASHI

Rasengan

it doesn't work in another part of town something was happening that only the civilians knew about and the civilians wouldn't mention it because they thought they were seeing ghosts

VOICE 1

Rasengan

VOICE 2

water dragon jutsu wide range mode

suddenly the enemy went down but the two newcomers had yet to be revealed and then

VOICE 1

shadow clone jutsu

VOICE 2

clone jutsu

there were several clones that joined the fight and the two mysterious people revealed themselves to be Iruka and Naruto

NARUTO

sorry we're late we had to escape our captors first hey Iruka-sensei is fifty to one odds really fair

IRUKA

no it isn't Naruto but I'd say you evened the odds just a bit oh and it isn't smart to leave us with our captors when you tell us your plan to attack our home

NARUTO

and it  _really_  isn't smart to have a radio within ear shot it kinda makes us want to escape as quickly as possible to help our village

well the battle continues for quite a bit but thanks to Naruto and Iruka joining in after years of being prisoner the tide of the battle turned in the Leaf's favor once the battle ended however Naruto promptly collapsed having worked himself to exhaustion and when Tsunade arrived because of what she had seen she got a surprise kunai thrown at her (what Iruka was still on edge having been the main protector of the two since he could stay up longer than Naruto)

TSUNADE

I came to see if you needed help it looks like that's not the case

IRUKA

sorry Lady Tsunade I've had a rough three months

TSUNADE

how do you know who I am?

IRUKA

it's me Lady Tsunade Iruka Umino

TSUNADE

Umino how do I know you're telling the truth?

IRUKA

well what about a mark on my arm that I only found out about because of torture

TSUNADE

that  _might_  work if I see it and know it isn't faked to fool me because I know my marks but if it  _is_  you is Naruto with you as well

IRUKA

yes ma'am he's passed out though finally after being on the run for so long and I think I need checked out as well since I...

Iruka finally passes out as well having spent all his energy a few days later he wakes up to the face of Tsunade standing close by

TSUNADE

Umino you have some explaining to do

IRUKA

I know mistress Hokage I know

and so Iruka explains what happened to him and Naruto for the past three years and Iruka is told what's been going on in the village for the past three years by that time Naruto is up and very relieved to find the village more accepting of him

TSUNADE

oh yes they're much more accepting if Iwa attacks the  _civilians_  will fight them with whatever they have which I hope it doesn't come to that but well (shrugs) go figure since the entire village has a little score to settle with the Iwa concerning you two

suddenly the shinobi not stuck in the hospital and only there to visit friends are seen around the hospital in a typical defense stance and then they see Iwa and the shinobi go nuts

SHINOBI 1

it's payback time for what they did three years ago to our village

SHINOBI 2

for those lost!

REST

for those lost

and so they started fighting the Iwa like mad men and Iruka and Naruto see squad 7 join in the battle a few minutes later and Tsunade decides to leave the hospital to let Sakura know she's allowed to join in the fight and has her best acting skills on so they don't find out about Iruka and Naruto being alive

KAKASHI

Sasuke, Sakura what do say about a little payback for what they did to Iruka and Naruto

SASUKE

I'm with you

SAKURA

same here uh that is if I'm allowed

TSUNADE

oh you're allowed alright if not for the fact that I'm staying here for the wounded I'd be out there as well after all Iruka was my best teacher and Naruto well what can I say he grew on me

back inside the hospital

IRUKA

Tsunade-sama if I may I want to join in the battle as well all I really had wrong with me was exhaustion I think I can handle this

TSUNADE

what makes you think I'll let you join in the fight Umino

IRUKA

because you know as well as I do that I can handle it

NARUTO

same here, ow

TSUNADE

you Naruto are in bed until I say so as for you Umino you  _do_  have payback to give but since you've been declared dead for three years no one is expecting you

IRUKA

I know but I feel fine and ready to fight again

TSUNADE

you win you are to go to the academy oh and Iruka just a warning the pre-gennin will not leave until they are out of weapons it's one of the policies that were made after your "death" three years ago

IRUKA

I understand

well at the academy it was a mad house Genma was doing what he could to protect the students but the enemy was smart and he was running out of energy and the kids still had weapons they could use but they too were getting tired oh well such is the life of a shinobi and those training to be shinobi but really they're just kids they shouldn't be exhausting themselves yet so Iruka decides to join in and just in the nick of time too a student was about to be killed

IRUKA

that was a bad mistake you just made

IWA NIN

you one of the ones that got away so did the kid with you die by now

IRUKA

actually no he's very much alive but he unfortunately couldn't join in with us he was badly injured kids finish what you can and then get out of here Genma plan beta 12

GENMA

that plan but it's been a while since we've done that

IRUKA

I know that but I want to get this over with quickly

GENMA

works for me

well they fight for several hours but eventually they win after that Genma turns on Iruka not believing it's him until Tsunade comes and checks on Iruka and after that they went to Tsunade's office and an hour later the entire village was informed about Iruka and Naruto being alive

CIVILIAN

how do we know you're telling the truth they died three years ago

well Iruka and Naruto come out into full view

IRUKA

it's us alright the Hokage has already proven it and she knows what she needs to know everything else is to be kept secret if you need to know it you'll find out but for now just leave Naruto and I in peace

they suddenly dissapeared however the Konoha 11 and Genma plus the Jounin that taught the Konoha 11 knew where they went so they went there as well (they found out about Iruka and Naruto and got explanations five minutes before the rest of the village)

KAKASHI

so Dolphin what now?

IRUKA

Kakashi you know better than to...

GENMA

easy Iruka we only use it in private amongst ourselves or in a serious situation after your "death" the Hokage decided that we needed to know and since we knew about you Wolf here decided to reveal himself as well

SAKURA

oh yeah Naruto you need to see Lady Tsunade when you can

NARUTO

what for?

SAKURA

I'm not at liberty to say

and so Naruto goes to Tsunade's office only to be told to go to the council meeting room which he does and Tsunade immediately calls him out


	11. Chapter 11

TSUNADE

Naruto you are being charged with blatantly disobeying my direct orders at times how do you plea?

NARUTO

guilty

TSUNADE

you are also being charged with saving the village countless times at great personal risk what do you say to that?

NARUTO

it is as you say

TSUNADE

than there can only be one punishment for this

NARUTO

I am ready to accept any punishment you deem necessary

TSUNADE

Naruto Uzumaki I hereby promote you to the rank of Jounin

NARUTO

what?

TSUNADE

you originally got the promotion posthumously when Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba,Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee and Ten-Ten got their promotions for handling the Akatsuki

NARUTO

thanks so who's my squad since I know Jounin don't always have the same squad

TSUNADE

actually for the Konoha  _12_  you do stay in your same squads and sometimes they've actually worked together as one team

NARUTO

the most recent reason because of the Iwa right

TSUNADE

yes but also a few years ago Gaara needed our help with the Akatsuki so we sent the Konoha 11 at the time of the mission and they did well now than I believe you have a squad to get back to

and so Naruto goes back to the meeting spot and he gets congratulated on the promotion Iruka the proudest of the group and while Naruto thought it unfair to get a promotion and not Iruka he understood that Iruka would never accept the promotion though he might be on more missions and most definitely would be accepted by any Jounin on the team well those that hadn't taught the Konoha 12 at least because those three had accepted Iruka long ago even if it didn't always seem like it well an hour later an ANBU came and with the speed they were still going at it was urgent

ANBU

Wolf you and the Konoha 12 are needed at ANBU HQ immediately

KAKASHI

Raven what's wrong?

RAVEN

Ibiki's gone suicidal again we're only just keeping him from killing himself

IRUKA

let's go

REST

hai

on the way to ANBU HQ

KAKASHI

what set him off this time?

RAVEN

the anniversary of Dolphins death plus Naruto's you know how he is on this day

KAKASHI

yeah I remember if I recall correctly he was only just taken off suicidal watch last year at the two year mark

RAVEN

yea well he was in an interrogation session and the creep brought up Dolphin and Naruto and how they were tortured to death by Akatsuki and one thing led to the next and now...

IRUKA

he wasn't at the announcement was he Raven?

RAVEN

no Dolphin he wasn't in fact almost all of us are either on missions or at HQ only a few were there for the announcement we tried telling Ibiki but it didn't work heck none of us that weren't there believes it I only believe it now because I'm seeing the two of you very much alive

SAKURA

plan alpha 12

RAVEN

sorry Sakura but he's gone ballistic this time he needs the  _other_  plan

SASUKE

do the others know this?

RAVEN

they've been trying to set it up but last I heard it wasn't going well

IRUKA

forgive me for not knowing anything but what's the  _other_  plan?

RAVEN

we basically surround him and force him to surrender before we "kill" him which what we really do is knock him out with senbon at points in the neck that fake death kinda like what squad 7 went through with Zabuza am I right?

KAKASHI

yes though he'll only be out for a few minutes but it's enough to bind him until he listens to reason

IRUKA

wait let me try and talk to him first he might listen to me

RAVEN

Wolf what do you think?

KAKASHI

it might work but make sure that the  _other_  plan is ready should Dolphin fail

they get there and Iruka throws a kunai just barely in time

IRUKA

Ibiki-san don't kill yourself

IBIKI

impostor

he attacks Iruka and they start fighting when Iruka gets hurt it makes Ibiki pause for a few minutes but not for very long and then the fight was back on so it was time for plan b but only on Iruka's signal

IRUKA

now would be a good time guys

and so they "kill" him for a few minutes and once he's woken up he finds he can't move

IRUKA

Ibiki-san it's us we are indeed alive

IBIKI

that's a bunch of lies and you ANBU know it

NARUTO

hey the old lady confirmed it was us before she made the announcement that you missed besides I have yet to become Hokage and I never go back on my word

IBIKI

didn't you say that when you were taking the Chunnin exams for the first time well Naruto Uzumaki it sure has been awhile so you are alive which means if this guy is telling the truth than you are Dolphin and very much alive

IRUKA

yes Ibiki-san it's me I am indeed alive I'll tell you later once you've recovered some for now I think you need to get out of HQ and just relax

IBIKI

very well give me an hour and I'll be ready I have a few things to do first

ANBU

oh no you don't you're leaving now and that's final you can't take this kind of work if not for the fact that we're not going to report this incident to the Hokage you'd be put back on suicide watch and not allowed to be with us for six months like last time

IBIKI

fine give me five minutes to get my things in order and than we're going out to dinner to talk Dolphin

IRUKA

works for me what about you guys you want to come as well

KAKASHI

why not it's been a while and I'm sure you need to be told a lot more than what you were told at the hospital if the Hokage even did that

IRUKA

oh I know about everything that's happened to the village since our "death"

KAKASHI

OK about time she did something but there's more to it than just reports so you need to hear about things she wouldn't of known about

five minutes later they were at a restaurant that served food other than ramen and there was a  _lot_  of talking, laughing and some shouting involved in that nights dinner and those that knew him actually saw Ibiki relax for the first time in three years plus they could see him healing just a little bit well after dinner they continued to talk about what Iruka and Naruto went through for the past three years and Naruto got an update on how Gaara was doing and found out more about the mission there six months after his "death"

SAKURA

what's really weird is that he was almost expecting you to be there as well even though we informed him of your death and while he didn't personally attend the funeral because he himself was busy he sent his condolences but he just wouldn't stop looking for you

NARUTO

yea there's a reason why they knew I wasn't dead because of this necklace

he shows them a necklace and explains what it's for

NARUTO

apparently all ANBU members are required to wear it so when you were there they knew I wasn't dead but they probably knew I had been hurt either that or they found out after you guys left

suddenly the necklace glowed fiery red and it was hot to the touch and since Naruto was still holding it in his hand he knew it was glowing he let it go and they too saw it glowing

SASUKE

why is it glowing like that

NARUTO

it's glowing red which means...Gaara is in trouble we have to tell Tsunade before...

suddenly the crystal just broke into a million pieces and that startles them because he didn't tell them what happened if the crystal broke only if it glowed the same color as that persons necklace and when it cracked they saw Naruto do something no one had ever seen him do before he just ran off without explaining himself and he looked mad enough that Kyubbi should come out but it didn't the group followed him to the memorial stone and they heard him crying and tracing the names of those that had died when Kyubbi attacked but mainly the Yondaime no one dared approach him initially but than Ibiki decided that he might as well try and get through to Naruto after all he had just come back to them with Iruka Ibiki knew he had to do  _something_  before he lost it as well

IBIKI

Naruto what's wrong why did the necklace just break like that

NARUTO

because Gaara...Gaara is...Gaara died

that shocked everybody to the core no one had expected that answer so Naruto fully explained the crystal and what everything means if it glows and if it breaks and how a new necklace would be given to him at the funeral should he attend or if not by bird messenger and a note that explains what each color meant this time

NARUTO

we'll probably be getting a messenger bird from sand soon and knowing Tsunade she'll be mad about what it says since we're allies but I don't think she'll know what to do Ibiki once she gets the message if she doesn't call for anyone could you get me because I can possibly help her out with her next move since I know the most right now

IBIKI

I'll do that well we'd best be getting home now it's been a long day

two days later Ibiki didn't have to get Naruto because an ANBU just dropped where he was with his squad and while he didn't say anything they knew what he was going to say

KAKASHI

Tsunade wants all of the Konoha 12 and their sensei's come on guys lets get to the tower

they reach the tower and what Kakashi said is confirmed all members of the Konoha 12 and their Jounin sensei's were there and she had a somber look on her face

TSUNADE

I have some news you need to hear

NARUTO

we already know Gaara is dead

TSUNADE

not just Gaara Naruto but Kankurou and Temari are dead as well they died a few hours after Gaara did due to injuries they got in the same fight that killed Gaara the sand siblings are no more but how did you know Gaara was dead in the first place unless this necklace is for you but I don't know what it's for

NARUTO

it's to let me know who's hurt and who's dead that's how I knew about Gaara they had a necklace like mine and they're all connected to each other the crystal cracked two days ago after glowing Gaara's color I got it before the invasion that "killed" me they always knew I was alive they just didn't know where I was and they also knew I was hurt but they had no idea if Iruka-sensei was alive or not since I was the one with the crystal and he wasn't so they had no way of knowing about Iruka-sensei and the reason they didn't tell you about me being alive is because they had no idea if I would stay alive so yea that's what the necklace is for requesting permission to go to Sand to help them out since they are most likely lost and confused plus the ANBU will need to know that they still have allies within Konoha and that they have not been abandoned because of their leaders death

TSUNADE

permission granted in fact all of Konoha 12 are to go to Sand and assist them in anyway possible

GROUP

hai

the Konoha 12 quickly gathered their supplies and left after only half an hour which surprised many people but than again most of the village had yet to find out about what happened in Sand so once they found out later that day they wouldn't be as surprised three days later they arrived at Sand and were immediately attacked by ANBU (what they had had an intense week everyone was on edge at the moment)

NARUTO

hey calm down we're Konoha shinobi

this goes on for several more minutes before one of the guards finally stops long enough to look at the symbol of the hitaiate and recognized the Leaf symbol so he stopped fight Kakashi and others followed as they also recognized their allies once inside they got full detail and than a surprise showed up Temari and Kankurou were alive what the Sand had brought home were clones designed by the sand siblings just in case something were to ever happen to them but only the sand siblings could recognize the jutsu so if they were ever brought in for identification the healers would have to be told of the jutsu but Gaara was indeed dead Temari and Kankurou had looked for his killers but couldn't find anything and once they saw Naruto and the rest of the Konoha 12 they knew that things were going to get done it was only a matter of time of course before they got down to serious business Naruto got bashed in the head by the two of them for making them worry about him often and so he explained everything in a five minute report stating that they would get more details at a later date and then they started talking about what to do for the good of the village well time passes and the sand village starts to recover from it's loss it takes a while but they manage however they soon get a surprise Gaara was alive the enemy had somehow faked his death and once all that was cleared up things went back to normal in the villages well as normal as any shinobi village is that is


End file.
